space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode83
Transpocalypse We picked up the action neck-deep in Reaver Dragon after it ambushed us when we opened the Ilverian Tree Gate. The 'fight or flight' debate also picked up with Oz and Kiwi wanting to withdraw and then return when we had more reinforcements so we could properly cleanse the Galaxy. On the other side were the 'evil tech coalition' which wanted to stay and duke it out while the Reaver was vulnerable. The party was split right down the middle with solid justifications on both sides (with Kiwi's ability to see things how they are on one hand, and the misguided hubris of technology on the other). Due to our indecision the final choice came down to Oros who needed to transport us all through Kiwi's gate. There was an opportunity to convince him one way or the other but nobody did (Oz might have been expected to but he didn't feel like he had the moral authority to intervene) so Oros made the final call. Yes, that's right. We left a decision of galactic significance up to the NPC ship. Oros decided to stay and fight. So we did. Pete quickly reassembled the tree gate bomb, (Go Speed Factor 0 Third Tier Master-Gater Actions!), so we FTL-zipped over to the other side of the planet and detonated it. There was a massive explosion covering a large area (200km?) of the planet. Kiwi could see with his God-Vision that the Reaver Dragon had, Unfortunately, survived, but also noticed that it had been significantly depleted of souls. There was then some minor debate about whether to re-engage but we stuck to our guns and dove back into the fight. During the 2 segments of potential dithering, Kiwi got frustrated and Translogated within hexes of Draguar and started eating away at his Reaver magic resistance (minus 180% baby!) before sticking a -20 body save Fate Twist. The Reaver had begun accelerating to Space speed and was using the soul-vacuum in its tail-section to scoop up souls over a vast area. Within Oros, we launched into Pursuit. Oros was taking a beating (particularly in the cockpit) which had us worried but Kiwi had manged to heal him and his Grievously Wounded followers using potent combination of 3rd Tier, Archmagic and Spell Fortification to cast a L21 Knit Flesh on multiple targets at SF1. We launched a counter-attack but quickly determined that, after redirects and other defenses, we were barely hurting the Reaver's soulskin more than it was collecting so we needed a new plan. Kiwi called for a mass Gaze which everyone prepared for except Pete who had was just then forcibly teleported by the Reaver (he chose to remain inside his armor when it beamed off!) to the ground far behind us (we were travelling at Space-Speed). The gaze was remarkably effective as it ripped into the head section and did something miraculous. As the Reaver was pushed out the host Dragon regained control over it's own head! Better yet, it immediately began attacking the other two body sections with its dragon-freeze breath causing all kinds of problems for the Reaver. With renewed hope, we coordinated another Gaze but Oz, ever mindful of the galactic picture, translocated onto the Reaver's body in a last bid to embed the Prism knife before the Reaver was destroyed. He managed to get a couple attacks in but the Reaver shielded with his Soul Skin so he couldn't get the Knife embedded before he was also teleported far away. Moments later Kiwi was also hit with the teleport attack and did his best impression of a mud-squirrel before quickly Translocating back into the fray. By now Pete had caught up thanks to some help from his autonomous space fighter, so the remaining party and followers blasted the Reaver with another gaze attack which sundered the Shade from the Host and then utterly destroyed it in a most Wrathful fashion. We had won the day but lost the opportunity to cleanse the entire galaxy in one fell swoop. We left things off with the newly-freed Dragon host fully back in control now that the Reaver had been expunged. It looked pissed off and ready for a fight. Perhaps now would be a good time to parley? Back to Space Junk Log Logger 11 Mystic 1 Combat Category:Space Junk